Embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador
by Aluada22
Summary: [...] Sirius achou que seria... hum... divertido, contar a Snape que ele só precisava apertar o nó no tronco da árvore com uma vara longa para conseguir entrar atrás de mim. Bem, é claro que Snape foi experimentar [...]'
1. De manhã 'os meninos'

O teto mágico do Salão Principal estava coberto por nuvens acinzentadas, escondendo um tímido sol de outono. Embaixo daquele pseudo-céu, as mesas das quatro casas de Hogwarts abrigavam seus alunos durante o café da manhã.

— Bom dia, minha querida Evans.

Quando a viu, logo que entrou, James Potter entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos, bagunçando-os num gesto automático. Atrás de si, seus amigos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew disfarçavam risinhos de escárnio.

— Pensou com carinho na minha proposta?

— Aquela indecorosa? — rebateu Lily, erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas.

— Não acho que te convidar a ir ao baile comigo seja falta de conduta minha... aliás — ele jogou os cabelos para trás, num movimento com a cabeça —, muita gente neste salão daria tudo para estar no seu lugar.

— Então, por favor, sinta-se à vontade e convide-os! Não perca mais o seu tempo comigo. Você nem sabe se eu já fui convidada, ou – ou se eu pretendo ir com outra pessoa, e já chega assi —

— Aaah, Evans, não é possível que você tenha outra pessoa em mente além de mim. Ninguém tem!

Ela bufou. Eles esconderam seus sorrisos.

— Quando você agir feito _gente_, Potter, nós voltamos a conversar.

Lily se levantou e, seguida de perto pela amiga, deixou a mesa.

Os meninos se sentaram.

— É, Prongs, às vezes ela tem razão, sabia? — falou Lupin, a voz rouca.

— Todas adoram quando mexo no cabelo, menos ela — suspirou, desanimado —. Até do pomo ela não gosta!

— Especialmente do pomo — falou Peter, com a boca cheia de queijo.

— Eu gosto de desafios, mas este já está me cansando...

— Cansando a beleza? Haha! — riu Sirius, batendo a mão nas costas do amigo — Vamos lá, anime-se!

— Você diz isso porque vai ao baile com Snape...

— Aaaargh! — ele fechou os olhos, contorcendo o rosto com dor — Por favor, não a chame pelo sobrenome, me dá arrepios! Sophie é muito diferente do irmão, de longe!

— Mesmo que eu fosse com Snape, daria tudo para ter alguém com quem ir... — Pettigrew deixou escapar um pouco da comida que mastigava.

Sirius teve um acesso de tosse ao engasgar com suco de abóbora, e James fez um sinal de cruz com os dedos, como quem diz "Vade retro, Satanás!".

— Ao menos vocês vão. Vou ter que ficar preso por causa daquela maldita lua cheia...

— Moony, Moony, nós vamos te visitar de madrugada, já disse. Já avisei Sophie e ela concordou na hora. Você sabe como ela se preocupa com você e com o seu segredo — Black deu uma piscadela com um dos olhos.

— É... — Remus sorriu um sorriso fino, suave e amargurado.

James fechou a cara.

— Eu ainda não gosto disso. Ela não precisava saber de nada. Ela não precisava ter nos ajudado, nós poderíamos muito bem —

— Sim, vocês poderiam muito bem ter conseguido completar a sua idéia insana de animagos em 10 anos — sussurrou Lupin, ríspido.

— Sem magia negra, pelo menos!

— Fins malucos justificam meios absurdos, não é?

— Ah, agora tanto faz... tudo o que me importa é que Lily não quer ir ao baile comigo... — o jovem afastou o prato vazio da sua frente e deixou sua cabeça pousar em cima da mesa, num sinal de visível tristeza.

— Hey hey, Prongs! Eis aqui algo que vai levantar seu astral! — exclamou Sirius, levantou o amigo e apontando para um ponto negro que descia, sozinho, as escadas para uma das masmorras — Snivellus.

Com a felicidade de volta ao rosto, James acompanhou Black em direção ao seu alvo de brincadeiras: Severus Snape. O bruxo carregava uma grande mala negra em uma das mãos, e com a outra segurava aberto um livro que aparentemente estava lendo, cabisbaixo, os cabelos longos caindo sobre o rosto.

No meio das escadas, mas ainda bastante atrás de Snape, James e Sirius o observavam, cochichando e rindo. Peter encolheu-se a um canto, olhando tudo de longe. Lupin decidiu não se manter distante, como sempre fazia; apesar da fraqueza, decidiu fazer o que tinha por obrigação. Pará-los.

— Padfoot, você não deveria fazer isso... sabe como Sophie ficará chateada — ele segurou o braço do outro, antes que ele descesse primeiro degrau.

— Moony, eles estão brigados há muito tempo, um quer que o outro se exploda Eu não tenho culpa — acrescentou rápido, fazendo sinal de abstenção com os braços — só quero me divertir um pouco.

— E você, Prungs, sabe como a Lily fica quando —

— Como vai, Snivelly, meu amigo? — gritou James, interrompendo Remus. Este deu um longo suspiro, murmurando algo como "Depois não diga que eu não avisei".

— Pior agora, Potter — Snape respondeu, sem levantar os olhos do livro. Continuou descendo.

— Que foi, não vai nos dar atenção, é?

— Não, Black, tenho coisas melhores a fazer — respondeu, ainda de costas.

— Admita que está com medo, Snivellus. Está com _medo_!

Como se já estivesse preparado para um ataque, Severus Snape largou tudo o que tinha nas mãos e rapidamente alcançou a varinha dentro das vestes. Antes que qualquer bruxo pudesse perceber o que acontecia, ele já havia exclamado um "Impedimenta!" cheio de ódio.

O corpo de Sirius voou e bateu na parede da escada em espiral, rolando vários degraus em seguida. James urrou de volta um "Expelliarmus!", que fez com que varinha de seu rival se perdesse das mãos do seu dono.

— CHEGA! Eu não posso permitir isso! — Lupin interveio no meio dos dois, a varinha em punho — Como monitor eu não posso mais assistir a essa cena, James —

— Eu não preciso da sua defesa, Lupin — rosnou Snape entre os dentes.

— Nem de longe eu estou te defendendo, Snape — o jovem respondeu, sério, ainda que fraco e ofegante — Meu trabalho é evitar esse tipo de confusão. Agora, se vocês três fizerem o favor de se separarem, eu também não —

— Vai ao baile hoje à noite, Snivelly? — a voz de Sirius surgiu logo atrás do amigo, já recomposta do tombo — Ou será que nenhuma menina aceitou sair com você com medo de ser sugada pelo seu nariz gigante?

— Sirius, por favor, não me force a tirar pontos da Grifinória...

— Tudo bem, desculpe, Remus. A pergunta do nariz foi infeliz. Todos nós sabemos que ele não vai ao baile porque tem _medo_ de convidar qualquer garota.

— NÃO ME CHAME DE COVARDE, BLACK!

— Não se acha covarde, é? Então prove — Sirius passou por Lupin e chegou mais perto de Snape, segurando no seu braço — Apareça hoje de madrugada no Salgueiro Lutador. Sozinho. Tente apertar o nó no tronco da árvore com uma vara longa e veja o que acontece. Isto é, se você tiver coragem o suficiente.

— BASTA! A Grifinória acaba de perder 10 pontos, Sirius! E reze para que eu não fale para a Professora McGonagall te pôr em detenção! — Lupin puxou o garoto pelo braço com todas as suas forças, tirando-o dali. Peter e James os seguiram.

— Até a noite, Snivellus! — acenou Sirius para um Severus Snape perplexo e confuso com o que acabara de ouvir. Ele ficou congelado no mesmo lugar, observando o quarteto sumir no corredor de pedras.

Quando entraram numa sala vazia longe dali, Remus Lupin deixou-se entrar em desespero.

— O que você pensa que fez? — perguntou, num fio de voz. Tremia.

— Você está preocupado, Moony? — Sirius riu com tranqüilidade, assustando-o ainda mais — Pense só na diversão que vamos ter hoje!

— Padfoot, eu sinceramente não estou entendendo...

— Como não, Prongs?! Será que nenhum de vocês percebeu o favor que eu fiz a vocês?! Até agora vocês não estavam reclamando sobre como o baile ia ser uma droga? Hein, hein? — ele começou a ficar revoltado com a aparente desconfiança — Agora nenhum de vocês vai ficar sozinho vendo todo mundo dançando com parzinhos românticos, vamos todos juntos rir da cara de Snape enquanto ele sai correndo de medo!

— Sirius Black, você acaba de perder uma namorada e um amigo.

A seriedade de Lupin fez com que ele estremecesse. Aquele bruxo tinha dom maior com as palavras do que com feitiços, e por isso somente seu tom de voz foi o suficiente para machucá-lo mais do que qualquer Cruciatus.

— Um amigo? Espere aí, Moony, você sabe que eu jamais lhe meti em qualquer confusão! Confie em mim, eu nunca faria algo que pudesse comprometer você e o seu segredo, você sabe disso.

— Era o que eu achav —

— Acredite em mim. Vamos dar muitas risadas juntos hoje. Nada vai dar errado. E mesmo que dê — ele acrescentou, transmitindo confiança —, eu te tiro dessa. Eu comecei, eu termino. Mas não se preocupe, ok?

Lupin suspirou.

— Ok, dessa vez eu não te mando para a McGonagall. Mas da próxima você não escapa.

Os quatro riram, descontraídos novamente.

Nada podia derrubar aquela amizade. Abraçaram-se verdadeiramente, deixando de lado quaisquer preocupações.

— Agora vamos pra aula, não quero sair voando depois de beber uma das poções malucas que Slughorn nos empurrar...

Pettigrew, parecendo sinceramente assustado, foi o primeiro a abrir a porta e a sair. Antes que Sirius pudesse deixar a sala, porém, James o segurou pelo braço, puxando-o para perto.

— Obrigado por tentar nos animar — sussurrou ele, sorrindo — Vamos detonar com Snape hoje à noite.

Ainda rindo, deixaram a sala.


	2. De manhã 'as meninas'

— Bom dia, minha querida Evans.

Lily teve que se segurar para não explodir de raiva. Suspirou cheia de impaciência. Ah, como ela odiava quando ele a chamava de "querida Evans"!

Ao seu lado, Sophie Snape punha a mão na frente da boca, disfarçando uma risadinha de deboche. Ao contrário da amiga, ela achava cômico o jeito de James Potter.

— Pensou com carinho na minha proposta?

— Aquela indecorosa? — deixou escapar uma resposta atravessada.

— Não acho que te convidar a ir ao baile comigo seja falta de conduta minha... aliás, muita gente neste salão daria tudo para estar no seu lugar.

Ela se pegou pensando em todos os pecados que tinha cometido até então. Algum deles deveria justificar o castigo que ela cumpria tendo que agüentar o jovem a seus pés.

— Então, por favor, sinta-se à vontade e convide-os! Não perca mais o seu tempo comigo. Você nem sabe se eu já fui convidada, ou – ou se eu pretendo ir com outra pessoa, e já chega assi —

— Aaah, Evans, não é possível que você tenha outra pessoa em mente além de mim. Ninguém tem!

Ela bufou.

— Quando você agir feito _gente_, Potter, nós voltamos a conversar.

Levantando com raiva, ela pegou sua mochila e deixou a mesa, já em direção a sua aula de Poções.

— Você não precisava ser tão dura com ele... — falou Sophie, logo ao seu lado.

— Eu fui dura com ele?! Ele que foi um completo idiota! Como se fosse o cara mais bonito do mundo... eu não sairia com ele nem que fosse a última pessoa do universo!

Como ainda era muito cedo para a primeira aula, as masmorras estavam vazias. Não havia nenhum aluno nos corredores, e assim elas ficaram à vontade por lá. Não se atreveriam a entrar na sala de Slughorn; com certeza ele iria encher as meninas com histórias chatas de pessoas famosas de quem ele fazia questão de se dizer amigo íntimo.

— Não sei como você agüenta Black. Acho que só Lupin se salva daquele quarteto insuportável!

— Os quatro são muito legais se você souber enxergar. Eu dei uma chance a Sirius, e não me arrependo — respondeu, sorrindo atrás de seus cabelos lisos, longos e negros. Iguais aos do irmão.

— Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso. Não concordo. Você sabe que Sirius está cada hora com uma menina diferente.

— A grande diferença é que não foi ele quem me escolheu, e sim eu que o escolhi. Ele fez coisas por mim que não fez a nenhuma outra menina, sabe..? É, acho que não — acrescentou ao ver o rosto de desconfiança da amiga — Ok, vamos mudar de assunto, senhorita estressadinha.

Lily mostrou-lhe a língua e as duas riram uma da outra.

Então a ruiva ficou séria. Baixou a cabeça, num sinal de tristeza e vergonha. Sophie a interrompeu antes que falasse qualquer coisa.

— Não comece, eu sei porque você está com essa cara —

— Você não falou com ele, então?

— Eu disse que não falaria, Lily, eu nunca —

— Por favor, Sophie, você sabe que eu não consigo!

— Eu também não! Já te disse, ele não olha no meu rosto há décadas, não posso simplesmente chegar e pedir que ele vá ao baile com você!

— Não precisa pedir, só veja se essa possibilidade já passou pela cabeça dele...

— Lily, você não —

— Por favor, Sophie! É muito pra mim. Eu... eu o amo, Sophie, eu amo Severus...

Ela baixou novamente a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem naturalmente.

— Lily, ouça bem o que vou dizer. Vocês dois nunca conversaram, nunca trocaram cumprimentos, nada! Você não pode ter certeza de que o que sente por ele seja forte como amor —

— Ele é diferente, diferente de todos! É inteligente, esforçado, não precisa ficar se provando pra todas as pessoas, porque ele já é bom. E eu já vi vocês conversando, sei que ele não é o crápula que todos dizem —

— Não ache que ele é tudo isso só porque vai bem na sua matéria preferida. Olhe só pra você, tudo o que quer é alguém diferente de James!

Lily a encarou forte nos olhos. Triste; porém séria. E, principalmente, decidida.

— Eu respeito seus sentimentos por Black. Respeite os meus pelo seu irmão.

— É o que sempre farei, não tenha dúvidas. Mas agora, eu não posso permitir que se envolva numa encrenca dessas. Desculpe.

— Então eu falarei com ele hoje, sem a sua ajuda.

— Lily, é melhor —

— Oras ora, o que as senhoritas estão fazendo aqui fora? Vocês não querem me ajudar nas poções da aula de hoje?

A voz do professor Slughorn soou atrás delas convidativa a interromper a conversa. Nenhuma das duas se atreveu a olhar a outra durante toda a aula, e assim ficaram em silêncio até o fim, quando Sophie perdeu de vista a amiga na saída das masmorras.

Severus Snape seguia a passos largos pelo castelo, sem destino aparente. Os cabelos continuavam a cobrir-lhe o rosto enquanto lia e andava, seguramente ocultando sua espiã. Ou ao menos era isso que ela pensava, até se ver num corredor muito vazio no terceiro andar.

— Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? — Snape virou-se de súbito em direção à menina, apontando ferozmente a varinha.

— N-não é brincadeira nenh-nenhuma! Eu juro! — Lily espontaneamente levantou os braços, como se mostrasse estar desarmada, e assim deixou todo o seu material cair no chão.

— Por que está me seguindo, Evans?

— Aaahn.. é que... eu... na verdade... eu estava pensando... se... se... se...

As palavras entalaram na sua garganta, quando ela se pegou paralisada pelo olhar desconfiado de Severus Snape.

— Se... ahn... é que... sabe, eu...

Ele deu meia volta. Bateu o desespero na jovem

— Espere! Você vai ao baile com alguém?

Achou que tivesse falado isso muito alto. Talvez tivesse mesmo. Snape virou-se novamente com o olhar perplexo.

— Potter te mandou aqui, não é?

— Não, eu nem —

— Se foi ele, ou aquele Black metido, diga a eles que não vou cair nessas provocações baratas deles.

— Mas eu – não é isso – espere..!

Lily correu para segurar seu braço quando ele fez que iria embora outra vez.

— Quer-ir-ao-baile-comigo? — disse numa unia ininteligível vez.

— Não me toque, sua sangue-ruim nojenta! — Snape afastou-se violentamente, com raiva em sua fala — Eu jamais sujaria minhas mãos com você!

— Mas eu – eu te am —

— Cale a boca, vá se humilhar com outro trouxa!

Foi como seu uma faca lhe atingisse o estômago. Naquele instante, morria.

Não pôde mais. Nem ao menos viu quando deixou o corredor, em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. As lágrimas cegavam-lhe, e ela só se deu conta daonde estava quando Sophie abriu a porta do dormitório feminino chamando pelo seu nome.

— Ah, Lily!

Ela desabou nos braços da amiga.

— Ele me chamou de sangue-ruim! Disse que nunca sujaria suas mãos comigo! Ele me acha nojenta! Ah, Sophie... ele me odeia!

— Lily, eu —

— Não me diga que me avisou!

— Eu sabia que ele falaria isso. Foi o que disse quando... quando nós dois brigamos.

Ela afastou os cabelos ruivos e ondulados do rosto, para olhar melhor a amiga.

— Ele disse que eu era uma traidora... eu o traía conversando com os meninos, namorando Sirius, e sendo sua amiga. Eu... eu não queria te contar, não queria te ver triste, tentei evitar mas – mas acho que seu sentimento era maior do que eu pensava...

— É tudo minha culpa..?

— Não! É tudo culpa daquela Sonserina estúpida que fez a cabeça dele. Nosso pai também é trouxa, não há porquê de tudo isso... ele está cada vez mais diferente... por isso ele não serve pra você.

Aquelas palavras não conseguiam confortar seu coração. Sentia raiva de si mesma, sentia raiva de Sophie, sentia raiva de... mas não conseguia, sequer um instante, deixar de gostar de Severus. E era isso que ela mais odiava.

De repente o tão esperado baile parecia ter se tornado algo não-concreto, fora de cogitação, distante, inútil. Tudo o que queria era ficar deitada se martirizando, se ferindo, morrendo um pouco. E foi isso o que fez pelo resto do dia.


	3. À tarde 'os meninos'

Era sexta-feira. Os quatro garotos agradeciam profundamente por estarem no sexto ano e poderem planejar seus próprios calendários de aula: teoricamente, não teriam nenhuma aula até a hora do almoço; na prática, não tinham mais nenhuma obrigação a cumprir. Abençoado fosse o baile!

O único que parecia descontente de alguma forma era Remus Lupin.

— Sem matéria... pelo resto... do dia? — resmungou com a voz fraca. À medida que a noite se aproximava, suas energias eram gradualmente drenadas, já reservadas pelo próprio corpo para o momento da transformação.

— Louvado seja Merlim, sim — James se jogou em umas das poltronas da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, espreguiçando-se — Não faça essa cara de quem acabou de engolir meleca de troll, vai!

— É que... eu estou... meio enjoado...

— Ajuda? — Pettigrew lhe estendeu seu "Guia de proteção contra Artes das Trevas", zombando com o amigo. Remus, no entanto, não parecia mais ter ânimo para os estudos. Suas mãos tremiam, e seu rosto era uma mescla pálida de verde e roxo. De qualquer forma, forçou-se a aceita-lo com a mão.

— Moony, pára com isso — Sirius fez cara de preocupado — Não está na hora de você ir até a enfermaria?

— Não, eu... to legal... eu fiquei... aqui... pra estudar... mais... mais tempo...

— É, e já ficou o suficiente. Chega de bancar o certinho e vai fazer o que você _realmente _tem que fazer — James se levantou, preparando-se para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Mas o amigo se esquivou, lançando-lhe um olhar maligno.

— A sua mordida só assusta à noite, cara! — riu, ajeitando os óculos — Eu peço pra Madame Pomfrey te deixar na biblioteca esta noite, daí você pode estudar e já acaba com aquela Pince mandona e enxerid —

— O que você está fazendo aqui ainda?!

A voz de Sophie Snape ecoou fina pelo recinto. A bruxa desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino e foi correndo em direção a Lupin, as mãos na cintura em um gesto autoritário.

— Por que o senhor não foi à enfermaria ainda?

— ... estudar... — foi tudo que a sua respiração entrecorta permitia dizer.

— Ah, cala a boca — xingou Black, impaciente. Antes que pudesse apontar-lhe a varinha e falar "Levicorpus!", Remus gemeu.

— Sem... magia... por... favor...

— Mais essa agora?! Acha que está em condições de escolher, é?!

— Não seja grosso, Sirius — Sophie olhou feio para o namorado — Vamos, eu lhe ajudo a levá-lo pelos braços. Assim ainda vamos conversando pelo caminho, preciso falar com você.

Cada um posicionou um braço nas axilas de Remus, permitindo-lhe equilíbrio. Posto em pé, porém, não se sentiu tão confiante. O mundo girava diante de seus olhos, até ser quase escondido pela capa de invisibilidade semitransparente de James Potter.

Em um momento estava bem, no outro era carregado pelos amigos – ainda melhor do que sair flutuando feito um inútil. Mesmo assim, ruim. Droga. Odiava ser o que era.

Remus Lupin não conseguiu se concentrar na conversa do casal. Seus ouvidos estavam fazendo um apito engraçado, e por isso não podia nem mais escutar direito. Permitiu-se perder-se em devaneios enquanto se moviam, lentamente, até a enfermaria.

Ah... a pele branca e macia de Sophie roçava delicadamente em seu braço esquerdo... não, não conseguiu se concentrar em nada mais, além disso.

Não podia evitar. Sabia que era a namorada de seu melhor amigo. Sabia que, sendo um lobisomem, nenhuma garota olharia para ele. Mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim não podia evitar. Ela era especial para ele desde que se conheceram, desde que entrou para o grupo dos animagos, desde que se tornou a primeira garota a sorrir para ele.

Ela era uma das únicas a partilhar de seu segredo. E também umas das únicas a não se importar e teme-lo verdadeiramente.

Gostava dela há seis anos, e por seis anos guardou trancado aquele sentimento em seu coração. Ele não a merecia. Seu destino seguramente era enfrentar sua maldição pelo resto de seus dias. Solitário.

Ou assim queria que fosse.

"Ah, Sophie..."

Foi com esses pensamentos que adormeceu entre os lençóis muito brancos da ala hospitalar.

De volta à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Sirius e Sophie se separaram, cada um indo para seus respectivos dormitórios. Junto com seus amigos, Black se distraiu em meio a risadas e brincadeiras – a maioria relacionada a novas pragas para serem testadas em uma grande "amigo', Snape – até que, enfim, a noite caísse e a lua cheia fosse visível pela janela.

Guardariam o resto dos risos para mais tarde; agora, deveriam pensar seriamente em como passar despercebidamente pelo castelo até o Salgueiro Lutador. Abriram o Mapa do Maroto, apontaram com o dedo algumas passagens secretas, resmungaram, bateram nele com a varinha e puseram-no de volta no lugar. James pegou a capa de invisibilidade e deixaram o quarto.

A imagem dos marotos dentro de Hogwarts não era, seguramente, a mais comportada. Qualquer um que os visse perto do baile mas não _dentro_ dele certamente iria suspeitar de alguma coisa. Era fato. Conheciam seus inimigos. Por isso, pretendiam passar despercebidos pelo castelo, mantendo-se longe do baile a todo o custo.

Mas os planos de Pettigrew eram outros.

— Não, Wormtail. Mas que coisa — resmungava Sirius pela terceira vez.

— Vamos, não custa nada passar lá pra pegar um pouco de comida, qualquer coisa —

Já era difícil tentar esconder aqueles três corpos de homens embaixo do tecido fino da capa, quanto mais travar um diálogo insuspeito e abaixo do nível de audição dos passantes. Por vezes, uma ou outra pessoa olhava para trás, no corredor, como se esperasse ouvir a voz de um fantasma ou qualquer outra coisa.

— Fica quieto, Wormtail, hoje tem muita gente por aqui.

— Quando é pra pegar comida pra vocês na cozinha tudo bem, mas agora eu não posso nem pegar um sanduichinho na festa! — fazia voz de choro.

— Pra nós?! Você come tudo!

— Sssh, vocês podem ficar quietos?! — James virou-se para eles e começou a andar de costas — Peter, depois eu te dou uma caixa cheia de sapinhos de chocolate, mas hoje não dá, é muito arriscado — AI!

— AI!

James Potter sentiu as pernas congelarem quando sentiu bater em alguma coisa, virar a cabeça e descobrir que aquela "alguma coisa" era Lily Evans.

Os dois amigos puxaram-no rapidamente alguns passos para trás e lá ele ficou, segurando a respiração, rezando para que ela não tivesse ouvido seu grito, intimamente desejando que ela não estivesse indo ao baile com outra pessoa...

— O que foi? — Sophie estava ao lado da amiga, e aparentemente não sentia nada de estranho.

— Eu – alguma coisa bateu em mim. Mas... — ela voltou seu olhar para trás, passando levemente a mão no ar, constatando que não havia nada.

— Haha, será que foi a mão invisível de Severus que não quer que você vá ao baile sem ele? — zombou, rindo — Vamos, eu gosto dessa música que está tocando.

Viram Sophie puxando Lily pelo braço até sumirem entre a multidão de estudantes na entrada do Salão Principal.

— O que Snape —?

— É, Snape. Daqui ele a pouco ele vai estar lá e nós estamos aqui brigando por sanduíches — sussurrou Sirius, mal-humorado — Vamos calar a boca e chegar logo lá.

Relutante em afastar Lily de seus pensamentos, James ajeitou a capa sobre seus pés e guiou-os até a entrada principal, cuja porta estava entreaberta por causa de um ou outro aluno que fugia do barulho para tomar um pouco de ar. Não havia muitas pessoas do lado de fora; a maioria tinha medo de sair em territórios escuros, principalmente naquela época em que um recente Lorde das Trevas aparecera botando medo até mesmo em seu próprio nome.

Voldemort, no entanto, passava longe da mente daquele trio de jovens, cuja única preocupação era a diversão – e esta jamais poderia atingir seu ápice sem um pouco de atrevimento e riscos.

Avançaram agora com mais velocidade em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, tropeçando nos pés uns dos outros, até finalmente encontrarem uma moita na floresta que lhes desse o perfeito panorama da situação. Sentaram-se e permaneceram em silêncio por poucos minutos, esperando ansiosamente que a hora mais desejada da noite chegasse.

E chegou.

Reconheceram, de imediato, o vulto de Severus Snape que se aproximava cada vez mais da árvore perigosa.

Viram-no analisando a situação detalhadamente, procurando por sinais ou qualquer armadilha que fosse. Acenou com a cabeça. Território seguro. Avançou a procura da tal vara longa; não teve dificuldades em achá-la. Com extremo cuidado, Snape adiantou seu braço até que a ponta da vara tocasse no nó da árvore. Instantaneamente, ela parou de se movimentar.

Sorriu.

No instante daquele sorriso, os lábios de James frizaram de preocupação.

— O que é aquilo? — apontou para o ponto mais claro.

Vindos da direção do castelo, dois vultos inesperados se aproximavam.


	4. À tarde 'as meninas'

— Vamos descer pra comer alguma coisa?

— Uh-uhm.

— Eu tenho uns bolos de caldeirão que minha mãe me mandou, você quer?

— Uh-uhm.

— Ahn... quer jogar xadrez de bruxo?

— Uh-uhm.

— Então, vamos terminar a redação da McGonagall?

Lily se cansou de emitir sons negativos com a garganta e resolveu negar somente com a cabeça.

— Ah, vamos lá, você não pretende ficar assim o dia todo, né?!

Silêncio.

Sophie soltou um suspiro chateado.

— Vamos pelo menos escolher nossas roupas pro baile.

— Eu não vou — finalmente disse.

— Só por causa de Severus?!

— Não é "só" — lágrimas começaram a se formar nos cantos de seus olhos —, ele era o meu motivo pra ir lá. Agora, não há mais porque ir...

— Quer dizer que a companhia _desta_ Snape não vale nada, né? Só vale o outro?!

— Você vai estar com Black —

— Não seja por isso — Sophie se levantou e ficou ao lado da porta —, ele pode ficar com os amigos solteirões dele e eu fico com você. Aliás, vou já falar com ele — antes que Lily pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela deixou o quarto.

A visão de cima da Sala Comunal da Grifinória era muito ampla. De lá, ela conseguia ouvir vozes masculinas conversando: eram James, Sirius, Peter e Remus que – _Remus?!_

— O que você está fazendo aqui ainda?!

A preocupação subiu-lhe à cabeça e não pôde se controlar. Desceu as escadas às pressas e postou-se à frente dos quatro, a cara amarrada, as mãos na cintura, visivelmente contrariada. _Ele deveria estar descansando, seus amigos deveriam estar cuidando dele..._ suspirou.

Ah, garotos.

— Por que o senhor não foi à enfermaria ainda?

— ... estudar...

— Ah, cala a boca — tentou impedir o namorado de pegar a varinha, mas as palavras de Remus foram mais rápidas.

— Sem... magia... por... favor...

— Mais essa agora?! Acha que está em condições de escolher, é?!

— Não seja grosso, Sirius — a entonação da voz de Sophie era proposital — Vamos, eu lhe ajudo a levá-lo pelos braços. Assim ainda vamos conversando pelo caminho, preciso falar com você.

Depois de encaixarem seus suas mãos cada uma embaixo de um dos braços de Lupin, passaram pelo quadro da Fat Lady e pegaram a passagem secreta que os levaria pelo caminho mais curto até a Ala Hospitalar.

— O quê você tinha pra me falar? — Sirius começou, incerto.

— Ah, bom, é que... ahn, eu sei que você gosta de sair com os meninos, ainda mais em noites de lua cheia, isso é muito importante pra Remus — ela falava muito rápido, atropelando-se em suas palavras —, e eu não queria, de maneira alguma, estragar —

— Fale de uma vez. Por que você não quer ir ao baile?

Desconcertou-se.

— Ah, droga. Eu não consigo te enganar.

— Você é tímida demais pra mentir e boba o suficiente pra achar que pode — ele brincou, levando de volta uma careta da garota — Mas, e então..?

— Não é que eu não queira ir... — recomeçou, olhando para o chão —, mas é que não posso ir mais com você. Lily está mal — acrescentou antes que ele pudesse imaginar qualquer outra coisa — e eu prometi que não a deixaria... Desculpe, mas eu imaginei que não houvesse problemas, você poderia ficar com os garotos e...

Não sabia como continuar a frase.

— Se ela não está bem, leve-a para a Madame Pomfrey, ela cura doenças num piscar de olhos.

— Sirius, Lily _não_ está doente — lançou-lhe um olhar significativo.

— Mas o quê —?

— Desculpe, mas acho que ela não iria gostar de saber que você sabe...

— Hum.

— James — foi tudo o que disse, e ele entendeu.

— Ah.

— Por isso eu pensei em levá-la ao baile, só nós duas, pra ver se ela se anima...

— É...

— Ah, Sirius, por favor, não fique triste, eu —

— Não estou triste, só pensativo — falou, vagaroso — Porque, no seu lugar, acho que faria a mesma coisa.

Ele sorriu. Ela retribuiu.

Depois de deixarem o amigo na enfermaria, voltaram um bem com o outro até a Sala Comunal.

Lily estava sentada na beirada da cama, desgostosa. A cada movimento diferente que Sophie desempenhava com a varinha, um novo penteado se formava em sua cabeça.

— Nem Potter ia gostar desse — resmungou, apontando para os próprios cabelos, que se contorciam para cima em forma de abacaxi.

— Duvido muito, não há nada em você que ele não admire — falou Sophie, no meio de uma risada.

— Essas pessoas que gostam das pessoas erradas...

— Pois é, né? Essas pessoas que gostam das pessoas erradas... — ela repetiu, significativamente.

Lily se impacientou e, com um movimento com a cabeça, desmanchou o penteado.

— Já pensou em dar uma chance a James?

— Está maluca?!

— Ora, ele se derrete todo por você, te trata bem, te respeita... você deveria se importar com quem se importa com você.

— Sophie, eu sei que vocês são amigos, mas não pode negar que ele seja metido.

— Ele só faz isso pra te conquistar...

— De qualquer forma, é nojento!

— Mais nojento do que te chamar de sangue-ruim..?

— Eu – ele – ah... deixa quieto — desistiu de discutir ao sentir o nó apertado na garganta.

Não podia evitar, e as lágrimas caíram mais uma vez.

— Eu não quero te deixar triste, só quero que veja a verdade. Lily... vamos... ah, por Merlim, não fique assim!

— Sabe — soluçou —, eu só queria que... pelo menos... ele não me odiasse...

Com um giro da varinha de Sophie, as ondas do cabelo de Lily se delinearam e caíram macias sobre seus ombros, como algodão.

— A cor do seu cabelo combina com o vermelhinho do seu nariz, veja — a amiga lhe estendeu um espelho, rindo — Olha, garanto que nunca mais vou conseguir deixar seu cabelo assim, nem em sonho. Que tal aproveitamos ele hoje à noite..?

Não tinha vontade de se ver, mas não pôde deixar de fitar seu próprio reflexo. Não, aqueles olhos e aquele nariz inchados de choro não lhe pertenciam.

Ah, se ao menos ele pudesse vê-la... ela o faria mudar de idéia.

— Ok, acho que podemos ir.

Lily sorriu o mesmo sorriso de triunfo da amiga.

Ele a veria, e iria mudar de idéia.

Seus corações pulsavam no mesmo ritmo dos violinos enquanto desciam as escadarias principais, rumo ao Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Sophie vestia-se de roxo escuro e tinha parte dos cabelos presos para trás; Lily manteve-se com os cabelos soltos, suas cores combinando agora com suas vestes cor de vinho. As duas andavam de mãos dadas entre a multidão, desviando-se do grande número de solteiros desprezados de última hora.

— Lily, vamos por aqui — Sophie a puxou de súbito para a direita —. Não quero encontrar com Gilderoy.

— Quem?

— Gilderoy Lockhart, o maluco da Lufa-Lufa. Não pára de sorrir. Parece que foi hoje que descobriu pra que serve a pasta de dentes —

— Slughorn! — exclamou, interrompendo a amiga e levando-a novamente para o lado daonde virem — Por favor, vamos voltar, não quero ter que participar de mais uma daquelas reuniões...

— Mas —

— AI!

Lily sentiu algo se chocar com ela com força, e se assustou quando, ao virar-se, se deparou com o vazio às suas costas.

— O que foi? — Sophie lhe perguntou, segurando-a pelos braços.

Ela foi até o local do acidente, passou a mão pelo ar, olhou para os lados. Nada. Sentiu o estômago afundar-se frio de susto e desconfiança.

— Eu – alguma coisa bateu em mim. Mas...

— Haha, será que foi a mão invisível de Severus que não quer que você vá ao baile sem ele? — Sophie riu da cara da amiga, mas logo depois parou ao encontrar seu olhar de desagrado. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para mudar de assunto — Vamos, eu gosto dessa música que está tocando.

Voltaram a seguir o fluxo de alunos. Entraram.

O Salão Principal não era o mesmo de todas as manhãs. As quatro mesas das casas haviam sido substituídas por várias outras mesinhas redondas, cobertas por uma fina toalha de cetim prateado. Elas se agrupavam numa semi-circunferência, liberando o meio para uma modesta pista de dança e para o quarteto de cordas, responsável pela belíssima música de câmara.

A mesa dos professores e seus ocupantes de sempre, contudo, permaneciam na mesma posição, daonde tinham uma clara visão do recinto. Do teto, magicamente pendia uma grande cortina, que cobria toda uma parede: lá estava estampado o semblante sereno de Albus Dumbledore, o aniversariante da noite.

O diretor, no entanto, não transmitia tanta formalidade quanto sua figura. Dançava animadamente com Minerva McGonagall, rindo e se divertindo entre seus alunos.

Afinal, não é todo o dia que se faz cinqüenta anos.

As garotas não chegaram a sentar.

— Ah, Sophie, não acho que isso vá dar certo...

— Vamos ficar só um pouco, tenho certeza que daqui a pouco você se anima —

— Ah, não, acho que vou dar uma saidinha, tomar um pouco de ar...

Antes que a bruxa pudesse lhe convencer do contrário, Lily Evans retrocedeu em seu caminho e saiu do castelo, longe de tudo e de todos que lhe pudessem lembrar do triste e embaraçoso episódio que vivera de manhã. Do lado de fora, a brisa soprava fresca e silenciosa, passando por ela como se levasse todo o seu peso das costas.

Mas a escuridão... ah, a escuridão lembrava o negro dos olhos de Severus, e por isso o peso a derrubou, em dobro.

— Lily, é perigoso ficar fora do castelo esses dias... e está tudo tão escuro...

A amiga lhe alcançou nos jardins.

— É, tão escuro...

— Por favor, vamos voltar...

— Não, aqui é mais próximo que posso estar dele...

— Só podemos estar perto de Comensais da Morte por aqui, vai. Vamos entrar.

— Eu até posso vê-lo...

Entretida em sentimentos, ela se perdeu. Resolveu não dar atenção aos pedidos da amiga e se desligou. Fora de ar, ela vagamente apontou para a figura que se movia à sua frente.

— Severus..?

Aflita, Sophie Snape puxou-a e correu em direção ao irmão, ao Salgueiro Lutador.


	5. À noite 'parte I'

Quando Snape chegou aos arredores do Salgueiro Lutador, já esperava por alguma armadilha. Sabia que o quarteto inimigo o observava por trás das moitas. Não se intimidou. A curiosidade era maior, e por isso deteve-se a seguir as instruções cuidadosamente. Procurou pela vara longa, usou-a para apertar o nó no tronco da árvore. Ela instantaneamente parava de se mexer. Parecia mágica – ou talvez fosse?

Não se importou. Jogou a vara no chão e caminhou em direção à passagem escura embaixo do salgueiro – então, encontrou a armadilha.

Imprevista por todos.

— Severus! PARE!

O jovem sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe pelo ombro e puxa-lo para trás, girando-o em cento e oitenta graus. Deparou-se com a figura ofegante da irmã, tirando as madeixas negras da frente dos olhos.

— Aqui é perigoso — disse, fazendo força para respirar certo —, o que está fazendo?

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Achei que saberia — respondeu —, visto que está aqui também.

— Nós – eu – estava indo – saindo da festa quando —

— Que decepção — ele a interrompeu —. Você era melhor quando era minha irmã.

_Era_? Um dia fora e agora não mais..?

Suspirou. Respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar.

— Severus, esse não é o melhor momento para resolvermos nossos problemas familiares... Vamos sair daqui.

— O que aconteceu? Seu _namoradinho_ ficou com medo e resolveu te chamar pra me fazer chantagem emocional?

Ela franziu a testa até o máximo. Algo estava lhe fugindo do conhecimento...

— Do que está falando..?

— A namorada sangue-ruim do Potter também voltou — ele apontou com a cabeça para Lily, que estava encolhida atrás da amiga —. Patético.

— O que a Lily tem a ver com isso..?

— Você realmente era melhor quando era minha irmã — ele voltou a repetir, friamente —. Era mais sincera comigo, e suas mentiras eram melhores...

— Severus, eu não sei do que está falando, eu só quero sair daqui antes que —

— Nossa, então Black te meteu nessa história toda sem nem ao menos lhe contar sobre seus planos..? — ele deu uma risada seca — Ha! Não creio que tenha me trocado por ele.

— Que planos ele — ?

— CUIDADO!

— Ah, não. Ah, não, não, _não_.

O coração de Sirius Black pulsava dolorosamente acelerado dentro de seu peito. Sophie Snape e Lily Evans tinham alcançado Snivellus. Ele não tinha entrado na passagem secreta. Não entraria. Agora estavam os três parados diante de um Salgueiro Lutador prestes a se mexer, conversando como se não houvesse nada de errado, como se ignorassem a presença relativamente próxima de um lobisomem abaixo de seus pés.

Severus e Lily realmente ignoravam. Mas Sophie sabia, e o desespero para tirar os outros dois dali era visível em seu rosto.

Se algo acontecesse... ah, se algo acontecesse a ela... seria tudo sua culpa.

— E agora? — ele perguntou, virando sua cabeça de James até Peter.

— Temos que tira-las de lá — James simplesmente respondeu, também tomado pelo desespero.

— Ótimo raciocínio — ele girou os olhos, impaciente —, consegue pensar como?

— Se eles nos virem, estamos ferrados — Peter tremeu.

— E nós somos animagos pra quê?

— Ah, é verdade. Então vá lá, senhor cervo, vá lá fazer a sua entrada triunfal galopando pra salvar as nossas donzelas indefesas...

— Desculpe se eu não tive a _magnífica_ idéia de chamar o Snape pra ver o meu amigo transformado em lobisomem!

— Onde que está o Sirius legal agora, hein? Onde que está a _magnífica_ idéia de animar os amigos numa noite triste?!

— Ssssh, por favor, falem baixo — Peter choramingou — eles vão nos ouvir, eles vão nos ver...

— Então vai lá, Wormtail — Sirius se virou para o amigo —, transforme-se em rato e aperte o nó no tronco.

— E-eu?! P-porque e-eu?!

— Porque quero discutir com James em paz. Vai lá, antes que a árvore se mexa! — ele empunhalou a varinha e, com um estalo, Peter Pettigrew assumia sua forma de rato e saía correndo guinchando entre as folhagens.

— Grande. Agora Snape entra embaixo do salgueiro e leva as nossas duas donzelas indefesas —James suspirou —. Outra _magnífica_ idéia.

Sirius abriu a boca para logo retrucar, mas fechou-a em seguida.

Droga. Ele estava certo.

— Vou espanta-las — ele disse, olhando fixamente para os três personagens próximos à arvore —, se Lily correr e eu puder ficar no caminho de Snape, estará tudo certo.

— Sophie vai saber que é você.

— Prefiro ela brava comigo do que machucada — respondeu, e apontou a varinha para si mesmo.

Um enorme cão negro saiu bradando em direção dos três.

Quando Lily gritou e empunhalou sua varinha, já era tarde demais. A gigantesca figura negra que vinha correndo em sua direção revelou-se ser a de um cachorro, e pulou com todo o peso de suas quatro patas em cima das costas de Severus Snape, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Mas a bruxa não se deixou intimidar. Antes que o animal avançasse, ela lhe lançou um bem dado "Expelliarmus".

O feitiço do desarmamento, visto que o oponente não tinha varinha, serviu para afastar o cão para longe – ele foi lançado a metros de distância, batendo com força numa árvore próxima ao salgueiro, desacordado.

— NÃO! — Sophie deixou escapar, ao ver Black caído no chão.

— Você está doida?! Aquele bicho atacou Severus! — Lily balançava a cabeça com descrença. Depois, abaixou a varinha e, ainda um pouco receosa, dirigiu-se até Snape.

— Você está bem? — ela tentou ajuda-lo a se levantar, mas ele se debateu.

— Não preciso que uma sangue-ruim se preocupe comigo — respondeu, ríspido —, ainda mais se ela for amiguinha de James Potter.

— Eu sou tão sangue-ruim quanto você, meio-sangue — ela devolveu, séria —, e não sou amiguinha de Potter. Somos mais iguais do que você poderia imaginar.

Ele não se deixou conquistar. Não avaliou as palavras. Levantou-se sozinho e pôs-se a limpar o rosto e as vestes com as mãos.

Lily sorriu fino. Não entendia a gravidade da situação – para ela, Severus Snape continuava sendo uma graça enquanto resmungava.

— Que planos de Black são esses que você dizia, Severus..? — Sophie falou vagamente, passando os olhos do irmão para a figura canina do namorado, caído no chão. Precisavam sair de lá logo, mas... antes de tudo, antes de qualquer coisa, queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Ele muito gentilmente me convidou a lhe fazer uma visita hoje à noite aqui na sua casa — disse cinicamente —. Acho que não estava muito disposto a dançar com você.

— Mas aqui não há nada, ele só estava lhe pregando uma peça...

— Pois hoje acabo de descobrir que Black não é tão burro assim. Tem uma passagem embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador — ele apontou.

Sophie sentiu o estômago gelar.

_Não... Sirius não poderia ter revelado o segredo de Remus... nunca..._

— É uma peça. Ele quer te fazer de idiota. Vamos — mas parou ao ser interrompida por uma voz.

Sirius nunca soube por quanto tempo ficara desacordado. Ao bater com a cabeça na árvore, viu o cenário preto-e-branco a sua volta escurecer até sumir, e voltar logo em seguida, instantes depois. Tudo estava embaralhado em sua mente canina; demorou até que se lembrasse que estava embaixo de uma árvore violenta prestes a se mexer.

Ainda meio tonto, levantou. Foi cruzando as patas novamente até as pessoas, devagar até retomar o equilíbrio.

Não percebera que deixara atrás de si um Peter Pettigrew em forma de rato, desmaiado ao ser atingido por seu corpo enorme de cão.

— Vocês estragaram tudo! —gritou um James Potter vindo correndo, de longe — Estava sendo realmente engraçado ver Snivellus fazendo caretas pra tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Ele chegou, sorrindo aquele seu mesmo sorriso galante e maroto.

Sophie pensou ter visto uma piscadela discreta de seus olhos enquanto ouvia Lily murmurar um "patético!" às suas costas.

— Ela falou algo útil — aparentemente Severus não tinha coragem de chamar-lhe de "sangue-ruim" depois daquela ríspida comparação com sua pessoa —. Você é patético, Potter.

— Não fui eu que vim tentar me meter com uma árvore maluca, fui? Haha, agora me dêem licença — ele se dirigiu à ruiva —, vamos ao baile, querida Lily?

Ele jamais perdia a oportunidade.

— Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer, Potter —

Ninguém ficaria sabendo quantas vezes teriam de ser ditas. A continuação da frase da bruxa fora substituída por um grito agudo de susto quando todos foram surpreendidos pelos grandes galhos do Salgueiro Lutador, furiosos e violentos.

No próximo segundo, Sophie não estava mais lá.

Num ímpeto, seu corpo fora atirado a metros de onde estava, se chocando com um estrondo contra o tronco avantajado de outra árvore da Floresta Proibida.

Ao ver a garota sendo arremessada de um ponto a outro da floresta, Sirius sentiu seu coração descer até o estômago. Seus pés se fixaram como raízes à terra, esperando uma resposta do cérebro para que pudessem se mexer – mas ele não o faria enquanto ela não acordasse. E não acordou. O garoto se manteve estático até enfim também ser atingido por um galho furioso, indo parar apenas alguns metros de Sophie Snape.

Porém, o impacto fora forte demais. O golpe tinha sido na altura na barriga, e por isso agora sentia como se todos os seus órgãos tivessem sido reduzidos a pó dentro de si.

_Minha culpa... não protegi Remus, não protegi Sophie... tudo minha culpa..._

Mais uma vez, sua visão monocromática começou a embaçar. Perdeu os sentidos.

James puxou Lily para o chão quando um galho da largura de uma jibóia veio chacoalhando em suas direções. A bruxa deixou-se cair de costas e, já com a varinha em punho, começou a tentar impedir os ataques que lhes vinham de múltiplos lados.

Mas a árvore era demasiada robusta e rápida para ser atingida propriamente. Os galhos menores eram ligeiros demais, e tinham farpas saltadas ao longo do corpo; passavam cortando e arranhando. Os maiores, apesar de mais vagarosos, eram mais violentos; seus golpes eram mais difíceis de desviar e tão mais fortes que seriam capazes de quebrar uma perna ou arremessar alguém longe – como Sophie.

— Impedimenta! Impedimenta! IMPEDIMENTA! — a bruxa gritava enquanto corria e se desviava, já sem fôlego. Um galho pequeno bateu em seu braço de raspão, cortando suas vestes e fazendo sangrar um pequeno machucado.

— Você está bem? — Potter saiu correndo para se aproximar.

— Temos que sair daqui!

— Não dá, os galhos estão fechando a passagem até o castelo! — ele conseguiu estuporar um galho que quase o atingira na cabeça — Só temos chance se apertarmos o nó no tronco!

— Quê?

— Só o assim a árvore pára de se mexer!

— Onde é?

— É ali — ele apontou para o corpo do grande Salgueiro Lutador, a tempo de ver a figura de um Severus Snape descendo buraco adentro.

Buraco este que o manteria seguro até que encontrasse um lobisomem adulto faminto por carne.

_Droga_.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, teria feito questão de deixá-lo partir livremente, quem sabe mesmo seguindo-o para ver sua cara de pavor. Não se importaria se ele levasse alguns arranhões ou mesmo uma mordida. No entanto, naquele instante em que se via sem seus amigos, sentia como se toda a responsabilidade caísse sobre seus ombros. Remus não queria que ninguém descobrisse seu segredo, e Sirius lhe prometera que nada daria errado – mas agora que ele estava deitado inconsciente do outro lado, James se via na obrigação de defender seus dois amigos e, mesmo contra sua vontade, seu inimigo.

Apertaria o nó no tronco do salgueiro e, assim que ele parasse, tiraria Lily de lá e pediria que ela fosse atrás de Dumbledore – sentia um aperto no estômago ao imaginar a decepção no rosto do diretor. Mas esse seria o preço a pagar por todo aquele tempo de diversão arriscada e irresponsável.

Virou-se para Lily para lhe contar — mas de repente ela não estava mais ao seu lado, e sim correndo ao encalce do Snape que acabava de descer além passagem.

— Lily, não — !

Mas já era tarde demais.

Teve de segui-la para baixo do Salgueiro Lutador.


	6. À noite 'parte II'

James Potter não parou para pensar em como faria para se desviar de todos aqueles galhos que o atacavam ao mesmo tempo. Não se importou. Apenas fechou os olhos, respirou o fundo e se atirou – quando foi dar por si, escorregava pela passagem em forma de tubo, atingia com um baque o frio chão de terra. Sem tirar os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre o rosto, saiu em disparada.

Correr com as costas curvadas não era exatamente agradável, mas ele não se importou. As dores do esforço só viriam a se revelar depois, quando tudo tivesse terminado. E terminaria algum dia? A cada segundo parecia que nada poderia ser pior, e no segundo seguinte tudo piorava. As coisas estavam dando errado de uma tal maneira que agora ele não conseguia mais enxergar o fim.

Não que ele fosse tão pessimista assim; aliás, nunca fora. Com James Potter, as coisas simplesmente davam certo, porque sempre havia algo para se dar risada, ele sempre tinha um Às na manga. Sempre – mas não naquele momento, porque desde o começo não prestara atenção ao jogo. As partidas estavam se sucedendo e ele, perdendo; mas pouco lhe importava, porque tinha coisas mais importantes em sua mente... essas coisas tinham um único nome: Lily Evans.

Quando a vira a primeira vez naquela noite, ela estava no baile. Sozinha? Acompanhada? E se ela tivesse ido para se encontrar com alguém..? _Você nem sabe se eu já fui convidada, ou – ou se eu pretendo ir com outra pessoa..._ Será que aquilo tudo era delírio de sua mente ou –

— Lily!

Ali, logo a sua frente, agachada, ofegante, os cabelos bagunçados. Linda.

— Potter! — tinha um tom de alívio em sua voz — Onde estamos? Pra onde vai esse túnel..?

— Eu não sei — ele mentiu —, e é melhor não descobrir. É muito arriscado pra você. Eu vou na frente buscar Snape, e você pode voltar —

— Não minta pra mim, Potter. Você sabe que caminho é esse.

— Eu juro que não!

— Você sabia da passagem secreta, sabia como fazer a árvore parar de se mexer. Você _sabe._

Dez a zero para Evans.

— Ahn – droga. Ok, eu sei. E nesse caso, você deve acreditar em mim se eu digo que é perigoso.

Dez a dez.

— Talvez.

— Então vamos fazer o que eu estou dizendo, eu vou buscar Snape e você volta para chamar —

— Ah, e deixar você sozinho com Severus Snape?! Tenho cara de idiota?!

— E por que teria?

— Você está só esperando uma oportunidade pra ficar sozinho com ele, Potter, e atacá-lo. Só porque acha que pode.

— Não é verdade! Eu – eu não vou atacá-lo agora.

— Então por que não posso ir junto?

— Porque é _perigoso_, Lily!

— Eu não tenho medo, e não preciso da sua proteção, Potter.

— Ah, Lily! Por favor! — ele sentia algo preso em sua garganta, e o soltou — Você não precisa protegê-lo como se ele fosse seu irmão, ou – ou seu namorado!

E aconteceu o pior. O que ele temia. Silêncio.

Lily abaixou o rosto e se escondeu atrás de seus cabelos vermelhos, quieta.

— Lily... ele não é seu namorado. É?

Silêncio.

— Você ia encontrá-lo no baile..?

Silêncio.

— Você gosta dele..?

Silêncio.

— Você gosta dele? Gosta? Não, você não pode fazer isso comigo...

— Fazer o quê? — a voz dela era rouca e pesada — Você não tem nada a ver comigo, Potter, ou com quem eu gosto —

— Então você gosta dele! — ele gritou, mesmo sem pretender faze-lo.

— E se gostar mesmo? E se eu realmente quisesse ir ao baile com ele? — ela respondeu à altura — Não se meta! Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o que é gostar da pessoa errada!

Nenhum deles sentia que ganhava. Zero a zero.

— Não, eu não sei.

Os dois se sentiam destruídos, dilacerados por dentro.

O silêncio retornou, e eles provavelmente teriam continuado a discussão pouco tempo depois se suas atenções não fossem antes desviadas para outra situação: mais para frente, ecoando pelo túnel, um som grave e feroz sutilmente repercutiu em seus ouvidos. Sentiram uma maré de arrepios lhes percorrendo a espinha.

O estômago de James afundou. Tinha se esquecido de Remus...

— O que foi isso? — Lily perguntou, meio preocupada.

— O perigo que eu te disse — respondeu, ainda ríspido.

— Então vamos enfrentá-lo — ela deu as costas para ele e voltou a caminhar. Ele a seguiu.

Já não faltava muito para chegarem, e logo o teto do túnel começou a subir. Quando finalmente conseguiram se colocar em pé por completo, atingiram o que parecia ser um cômodo, talvez uma sala, com as paredes escuras, empoeiradas e arranhadas, assim como o resto dos móveis. Mais adiante, havia uma porta e era possível ver um lance de escadas.

— Onde estamos..?

— Na Casa dos Gritos.

— O quê —?

Novamente, escutaram o rugido. Agora mais próximo.

Seguido de um grito humano.

— SECTUSEMPRA!

A mente canina de Sirius aos poucos foi retomando sua consciência. Primeiro tinha de identificar-se como humano, depois como cão, em seguida como bruxo, e por último como animago. Não era fácil aceitar que tinha rabo enquanto as coisas ainda giravam a sua volta; e quando finalmente se conformou e se deu conta do que acontecia, sentiu suas entranhas afundando e todas as dores do golpe no estômago.

Tentou ignorar tudo – ao seu lado, tinha encontrado assunto muito mais importante: Sophie.

Fazendo um tremendo esforço para se levantar, caminhou dolorosamente até ela e a sacudiu, latiu, tentou fazê-la em vão acordar. Em vão. Em vão. Esta viva, porém inconsciente – e a sua falta de ciência perante os fatos até mesmo ajudou Sirius a se recuperar um pouco. Indiscutivelmente, ela estava mais feliz assim.

Mas não estaria quando acordasse. Se acordasse. Mas ela acordaria. Ele sabia que sim.

_Droga. O que foi que eu fiz..?_

Foi então que Sirius notou uma movimentação estranha ao seu redor. Os galhos, já um pouco distantes de onde ele tinha caído, instantaneamente pararam de se mexer, e por entre as ramagens apareceu um pequeno rato correndo.

Com um _pop!_ a figura de Peter Pettigrew surgiu diante de seus olhos.

— Você tá legal? — perguntou ele, um pouco trêmulo.

Com outro estalo, Sirius voltou a sua forma original.

— Poderia estar pior — respondeu coma risada sem-graça.

— Sirius... James desceu.

— Ta vendo? — outra risada — Com Snape? — Peter assentiu — E Evans? — novamente — É. Realmente piorou. Ahn... ok, ok. Eu – eu tenho que... ahn... fazer alguma coisa. Eu – eu vou atrás deles.

— Mas você não está bem...

— Eu prometi a Remus que ia tirá-lo dessa. E eu vou — ele se apoiou no tronco da árvore mais próxima e, fazendo um pouco mais de esforço, levantou — É melhor você ir procurar ajuda, Peter. A gente vai precisar quando eu voltar...

_Se eu voltar_, pensou.

— Dumbledore, Sirius? Mas ele... ele vai... nos matar... não posso ir atrapalhar a festa...

— Você tem que ir lá, Peter. _Tem_. A Sophie precisa disso, por favor, não a deixe morrer.

Ele respirou fundo, até por fim concordar com um movimento da cabeça.

Forçando um sorriso, Sirius voltou à forma de cão e desceu pela passagem embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador.

Pettigrew virou-se para o lado oposto. Medo, muito medo. Encarou o castelo com pressentimentos ruins, imaginando a cara de fúria do diretor e sangue jorrando por sua própria boca. Sugou o ar até encher os pulmões de novo e deu o primeiro passo.

Ele ignoraria o medo – afinal, era um grifinório.

James subia as escadas pulando degraus, indo de dois em dois. Ouvia os passos ligeiros de Lily ao seu encalço. Sentia seu estômago revirar ao imaginar que, quando chegasse ao segundo andar, poderia encontrar o corpo de Severus Snape repartido ao meio. Era como se pudesse ver claramente os olhos de seu amigo lobisomem famintos em sua direção.

— SECTUSEMPRA! — ouviu Severus bradar de novo, e por um momento ficou feliz que ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Mas só por um momento.

Ao alcançá-los, o cenário era o total inverso. A um canto, encostando-se à parede, Snape mantinha a varinha em posição de ataque, seu rosto lívido de pavor. O chão estava encharcado de sangue – mas não o do bruxo, como James imaginava, mas sim o do lobisomem, que agora se debatia e rugia loucamente, derrubando os móveis ao seu redor e quebrando paredes.

Feridas surgiam magicamente em seu corpo, e o sangue saltava de suas veias como se as rejeitasse naturalmente. James assistiu à cena horrorizado, fixo ao chão, enquanto o peito de seu amigo abria e cortes invisíveis eram desferidos em seu rosto.

— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

James empunhalou sua varinha e, antes que Severus pudesse perceber o que acontecia, pulou em cima do bruxo, de modo que imobilizasse sua mão ativa e apontasse sua própria varinha em direção a suas têmporas.

— Desfaça o feitiço agora — falou de um modo perigoso.

— Aquele monstro vai nos matar —

— AQUELE MONSTRO É MEU AMIGO! — gritou, com raiva — DESFAÇA A MALDIÇÃO AGORA, SEU INÚTIL!

Severus cantou algumas palavras estranhas, ininteligíveis, e logo James pôde perceber que as feridas começaram a diminuir de tamanho e de freqüência. Quando ele finalmente pareceu ter acabado, o corpo gigante de lobisomem de Remus Lupin caiu com estrondo no chão, cansado e vermelho de sangue.

— Seu amigo, Potter? — perguntou Snape ferozmente, ao se desvencilhar dos braços do outro — Não me diga que é aqui que seu amiguinho Lupin vem descansar uma vez por mês...

Um soluço. James olhou por cima do ombro e viu Lily Evans encostada ao batente da porta, as mãos cobrindo a boca que não conseguia conter os soluços. Seus olhos estavam inchados de choro.

— É... é Remus, Potter? É mesmo ele..?

Ele voltou seu olhar para Lupin de novo, para se assegurar de que ele não levantaria tão cedo; e chegando mais perto, a fim de conseguir olhar para os outros dois ao mesmo tempo, tentou se explicar.

— Não é culpa dele, ok? Ele não é assim porque escolheu ou – ou porque um dia ele acordou de manhã e pensou "Ah, que belo dia pra ser mordido"!

— Isso não faz com que ele deixe de ser um lobisomem — Severus rebateu, sério —, ou de pensar como um.

— Ele está certo — disse Lily —, professor Slughorn disse na aula que lobisomens não têm cons—

— Eu sei que ele não tem consciência humana! Mas isso não justifica qualquer ataque em cima dele!

— Então como você pretende controlá-lo, Potter? — Snape levantou uma sobrancelha — Fazendo carinho?

— Na verdade, eu não pretendia fazer nada, já que você o deixou atordoado até a morte —

Ouviu uma movimentação às suas costas.

_Talvez não tão atordoado assim_, pensou James, mas tarde demais.

Não se atreveu a olhar para trás quando escutou o som da respiração forte e quente. A expressão de pânico de Lily a sua frente foi o bastante.

— Corram! — ele empurrou Snape com as duas mãos e Lily foi à frente, descendo as escadas com os passos apressados, a respiração ofegante, as lágrimas embaçando sua visão.

James ouvia os estalos das coisas quebrando às suas costas, esmagadas pelo peso das grandes patas. Pedaços da madeira do batente da porta e das paredes voavam em sua direção, e ele podia senti-los entrando em sua pele ao mesmo tempo que as longas garras o arranhavam, cada vez que a criatura ficava mais próxima.. A cada segundo, ele virava o pescoço para medir a distância entre os dois – e a cada segundo ele se arrependia, ao encontrar os mesmo olhos vermelhos e assustadores.

Era difícil para que Lupin pudesse se locomover com seu corpo enorme e cansado. Perdera muito sangue ao ser atingido pelos feitiços de Severus, e por isso agora manter o equilíbrio era doloroso. Por vezes se chocava com móveis e seus golpes bruscos abriam verdadeiros buracos nas portas e paredes ao longo do caminho.

Mas seus instintos humanos agora eram nulos, e não era todo dia que se deparava com carne fresca.

Não pararia.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o andar térreo, eles sorriram de alívio. Ali, a poucos metros da vista, estava a saída de volta a Hogwarts e —

James tornou a virar o pescoço, e ao fazê-lo encontrou o enorme lobisomem no ar, no meio de um salto, sua saliva escorrendo de sua boca e lhe atingindo a cabeça, as patas com as garras compridas quase alcançando o ombro de Snape, quase, quase —

Num ímpeto, James puxou Severus de volta, para perto de si, e eles caíram no chão, num gesto que salvava sua vida – e que faria com que Snape o odiasse eternamente. Lily encostou-se rente à parede à sua direita, e sofrera apenas um arranhão em suas vestes. Lupin, no entanto, não teve freios: seu corpo continuou avançando até se chocar com uma parede terra, muitos metros a sua frente.

Diante da saída.

Estavam sem escapatória.

— Você está bem? — James se levantou e se dirigiu à Lily, que mantinha os olhos fixos ao lobisomem.

— Nenhum de nós estará se não o atacarmos — Snape se intrometeu grosseiramente enquanto tentava se levantar, seu joelho sangrando.

James jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas sabia que ele tinha toda a razão.

Tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e percorreu seus olhos sobre ela, imaginando qualquer feitiço que fosse capaz de estuporar algo grande como seu amigo. Não acreditava que um _impedimenta_ ou _estupore_ fossem suficientes, a não ser que ele paralisasse um membro de cada vez —

E então ele ouviu mais um uivo medonho. Sentiu arrepios pelo corpo todo. O Lupin-lobisomem estava quase em pé novamente e ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Tentou passar na cabeça todos os encantamentos que sabia, mas o único que talvez fosse um pouco eficaz era o _Cruciatus_, e este era descartável.

Apontou a varinha mesmo sem saber o que dizer – e, ao seu lado, ouviu Lily bradar:

— LUMUS SOLEM!

A vista de Remus instantaneamente ofuscou e ele urrou de dor, erguendo as duas patas dianteiras. Quando as pousou de volta ao chão, a poeira subiu; James tentou proteger Lily empurrando-a para trás com um dos braços. Lobisomens não toleravam a luz do sol, e o feitiço o seguraria por mais algum tempo.

Por pouco tempo.

Por trás da nuvem de poeira, dois olhos amarelos e lacrimejados brilhavam com ódio. O trio ouviu um suspiro pelo nariz, sinal de impaciência. E então —

E então ele caiu para frente, uivando alto, suas feições agonizando de dor. Quando a sua figura completa voltou a ficar visível, eles viram uma mancha negra que antes não havia ali. Ela tinha a forma de um imenso cachorro preso às suas costas, latindo, mordendo, fincando as unhas na grossa pele do lobisomem, tentando desesperadamente não perder o equilíbrio.

Um sorriso maroto voltou ao rosto de James. _Sirius!_

Lupin levantou-se de súbito, lançando o cão com violência em direção ao chão. Ainda meio tonto, Black tropeçou nas próprias patas ao tentar erguer-se novamente. Quase levou uma mordida. Quase. No lugar de seu pescoço, os dentes furiosos de Remus encontraram as mandíbulas igualmente raivosas de Sirius, que lutava com todas as forças para salvar sua própria vida e a de seus amigos.

Num relance, James desviou a atenção da luta e se deparou com uma cena milagrosa: _a saída está desimpedida!_

— Vamos dar o fora!

Sem pensar no que fazia, segurou firme a mão de Lily Evans e posicionou Severus Snape a sua frente, empurrando-o de maneira segura até atingirem o buraco que os levaria de volta à Hogwarts.

Somente voltou a respirar normalmente quando já estavam quase chegando, a muitos metros de distância da Casa dos Gritos.


	7. De madrugada 'parte I'

Quando Pedro atingiu as gigantescas portas que fechavam as entradas do castelo, teve um sobressalto. Tinha se esquecido de quão lotado estava o salão. Os alunos, embalados pelo ritmo da festa, empurravam-no e pisoteavam-no sem perceber. Gemia. Ah, como odiava ser baixinho!

Com um esforço descomunal, conseguiu esticar o pescoço e enxergar Minerva McGonagall e Albus Dumbledore, ambos do outro lado recinto, próximo a seus lugares na mesa dos professores. Enfiou-se numa fresta entre a multidão e se dirigiu até eles.

O diretor falava com o líder do quarteto de cordas. Pettigrew conseguiu alcançar primeiro a professora.

— Com licença, professora — ela estava de costas para ele —, eu preciso falar com a senhora.

— Qualquer dúvida que tiver sobre Transfiguração, senhor Pettigrew, eu tirarei amanhã pela manhã — ela balançou a cabeça impacientemente, sem se virar, tentando acompanhar a conversa de Dumbledore com o músico.

— N-não é isso professora. James, Sirius, Snape e Eva —

— De novo?! Ah, meu Merlim, deixe-me não saber o que eles aprontaram agora. Não estou para detenções.

— Não, não, professora —

Subitamente, a música cessou. Levantando um pouco os olhos, Peter pôde ver Dumbledore erguendo-se e tilintando uma taça de vinho tinto com uma fina colher de prata.

— Fico muito feliz de vê-los todos juntos! — ele começou seu discurso, sorrindo.

Peter não desistiu.

— Professora, acontece que —

— Sssssh! — ela sussurrou — Respeite o direitor!

— Mas —

— Eu não vou repetir — seu tom de voz era perigoso, e ele se intimidou.

Afastou-se, encolhendo-se num canto perto da parede e longe das pessoas, onde pudesse contar em silêncio, aflito, o tempo que seus amigos levariam para morrer...

— E eu lhes digo, não desejo a nenhum de vocês que abandonem a juventude e enfrentem a minha idade...

James adiantou-se na frente de seus dois acompanhantes e apontou a varinha pelo buraco da passagem:

— _Accio galho!_

A vara longa veio rasgando o ar e pousou em suas mãos. Com certa dificuldade, ele prendeu seu corpo no túnel, apoiando os quatro membros nas paredes de terra da passagem. Seus movimentos eram vagarosos. Esperou chegar próximo à saída para estender o galho até o nó no tronco da árvore e finalmente paralisa-la. Somente assim pôde se sentir seguro e sair. Antes de tomar qualquer atitude, certificou-se de que a vara estava bem posicionada e não sairia de seu lugar, mantendo o Salgueiro Lutador estático.

A primeira pessoa a surgir foi Lily, arfante por trás da bagunça de seus cabelos ondulados. James estendeu-lhe a mão e ela a segurou com firmeza, se apoiando no garoto para alcançar a superfície e, por fim, conseguir pôr os pés no chão. Ainda com a cabeça baixa, ela murmurou um "obrigada" sem emoção e foi caminhando sem rumo até digerir em sua cabeça tudo o que lhe havia acontecido nos últimos minutos.

James sentiu uma pontada no peito ao notar as vestes da garota. Estavam sujas e rasgadas em vários lugares, revelando os cortes e os machucados que ela havia sofrido naquela noite. Engoliu em seco seu peso na consciência.

Ao voltar com a cabeça, se deparou com um Severus Snape reclamando e gemendo, tentando com todas suas forças escalar as paredes de terra que, de tão frágeis, se desfaziam. Seu joelho cheio de sangue não parecia ajudar. James, ainda que contra a sua vontade, ajudou-o: puxou-o pelos dois braços, trazendo-o deitado até o chão de grama. Severus não disse nada. Levantou-se calado e afastou-se de James, mancando.

James também não teve tempo de se importar. Estava preocupado com os outros que não estiveram na Casa dos Gritos. Ao correr os olhos pelo cenário, só pôde encontrar Sophie Snape, que ainda permanecia caída, inconsciente, agora cercada pelo irmão e pela amiga. Não encontrou Peter; esperava que ele tivesse ido ao castelo para buscar ajuda...

Seu estômago novamente se revirou ao imaginar as feições nervosas do diretor. O que aconteceria quando Dumbledore soubesse que eles estiveram na companhia de um lobisomem adulto, supostamente mantido em segredo de todos..? O que aconteceria quando ele descobrisse que Sirius tinha plane —

_Sirius._ Ele ainda lutava com Lupin embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, em forma de cão. O que aconteceria se Dumbledore descobrisse que eles eram animagos..?

— Sirius... volte logo...

Peter assistiu impaciente todo o discurso do diretor, o "Parabéns a você", o soprar das velhinhas, o show de luzes no teto mágico do salão... quando o último pedaço do bolo de sete andares foi magicamente cortado e distribuído, ele deixou seu lugar – não para comer, o que para seus amigos seria surpreendente, mas para tentar abordar o professor antes que McGonagall o impedisse.

— Professor Dumbledore — ele chegou por trás, puxando suas vestes —, eu _tenho_ que falar com você.

— Senhor Pettigrew, vá curtir a festa, por favor! — a voz da professora de Transfiguração soava irritada do outro lado do diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente.

— Acho que algo está o incomodando, Minerva, e por isso ele não consegue participar da festa como deveria... pode me contar, Peter, por favor.

— É-é que James, Sirius, Snape e Evans estão com Remus, professor... perto do Salgueiro Lutador... não o Remus-_Remus_, o Remus.. ahn...

Peter não sabia como se expressar num lugar tão aberto. Normalmente, sempre que o fazia, fosse no café-da-manhã ou dentro do dormitório, seus amigos censuravam-no. _Podem descobrir_, Lupin sempre se desesperava.

Os professores pareciam compartilhar da idéia. McGonagall levou as duas mãos à boca, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia; as feições de Dumbledore repentinamente mudaram, a calma se transformando em preocupação nas linhas que se formavam em sua testa. Peter achou melhor não continuar, poderia falar demais. Além disso, eles já tinham entendido.

Estavam em apuros.

— Não vamos fazer alarde — o diretor finalmente disse —, isso pode atrair uma atenção indesejada. Vamos ser discretos. Minerva, por favor, acompanhe Peter até o local, analise a situação, veja o que pode fazer. Se eu sair daqui, vão notar minha ausência. Vou pedir para Papoula já ir preparando a Ala Hospitalar, e depois dou um jeito de deixar a festa — ele franziu ainda mais a testa, se isso era possível —. Por favor, _não desça_.

James ouviu passou rápidos abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. A sombra negra de um cão de repente surgiu pelo buraco da passagem, escalando as paredes de terra sem dificuldades. No momento seguinte, a figura que alcançava o nível do chão era a de um Sirius Black exausto, sujo e ferido, que quase não podia se manter em pé.

O amigo apoiou o outro pelo ombro.

— Relaxa — James disse —. Acabou.

— Não, Prongs, hoje eu aprendi uma valiosa lição. As coisas podem sempre piorar — ele forçou uma risada —, acredite.

— Quer ver Sophie?

— Ela ainda não acordou?

— Acho que não.

James fez a volta para que eles fossem até ela.

— E a Lily? Tá bem?

— Tá. Obrigado, Padfoot. Você nos salvou essa noite.

— Eu não, _você_, cara. É bom que ninguém saiba que eu sou um cachorro preto metido a herói. Pode dizer pra todo mundo que foi você, eu não fico com ciúmes.

Ele riu.

— Além do mais, não quero ficar com a fama de ter salvado Snivellus...

Os garotos andavam devagar, por causa de Sirius, e não tiveram tempo de chegarem até o lugar onde Sophie Snape estava caída. James parou ao sentir o toque firme de uma mão segurando seu ombro.

Era Peter, logo seguido por Minerva mais atrás.

— Estão todos aqui? — seu tom de voz era preocupado — Estão todos bem? Estão —_ ai, meu Merlim._

Seus olhos iam dos ferimentos de Sirius até a inconsciência de Sophie, arregalados. Não precisou dizer mais nada. Conjurou duas macas e, com um aceno da varinha, posicionou-os em cima delas; com outro, tirou a vara do nó do tronco, permitindo que a árvore voltasse a seus movimentos normais.

— Vamos até a Ala Hospitalar.

A caminhada foi tensa e calada. O grupo não foi pela entrada principal, logicamente, mas sim seguiram um caminho pelos fundos de Hogwarts. A volta fora enorme, mas valeria a pena para evitar os olhares dos curiosos. Depois de muitos minutos eles finalmente entraram no castelo, encontrando uma Madame Pomfrey aflita dentro de suas vestes de curandeira.

— Ai, ai, ai, ai, _ai!_ Olhe só o estado deles, justo hoje!

— Albus lhe deu alguma orientação, Papoula? —perguntou Minerva enquanto ela tirava os mais machucados das macas e os deitava em novas camas.

— Ele pediu pra que eles os esperassem na sua sala — sua voz sumia entre os muitos remédios dos armários — Suponho que ele não tenha visto —

— Então lhes dê o seu tônico mais forte. Esses meninos vão precisar ficar acordados por mais tempo.

— Minerva! — ela voltou, com as mãos na cintura — Eles precisam de tratamento!

— Albus pediu, Papoula.

— Ele certamente não os viu! Por Merlim, ela está _inconsciente!_

— Você sabe que os pedidos de Albus são inquestionáveis, Papoula...

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar novamente, e desistiu; tornou a abri-la, voltou atrás. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi conformar-se. Girou em seus calcanhares de volta a seus armários.

— Meu Merlim, ah, meu Merlim..!

Os cinco jovens ficaram observando enquanto ela trazia garrafas e colheres para mais perto, posteriormente misturando-os e dando-lhes para tomar. A junção de líquidos tinha resultado em um estranho xarope azul e azedo, que eles inevitavelmente fizeram careta para tomar. O efeito fora instantâneo: suas vistas clarearam e as dores musculares acabaram; o mal-estar deu lugar a um novo vigor, como se eles tivessem acabado de acordar de uma noite de catorze horas de sono.

— O efeito é passageiro e trará todo o cansaço de novo, então não achem que estão curados — ela brigou — E como você foi ficar assim?! — ela se dirigiu a Sirius, apertando-o em todos os lugares possíveis.

— Aquela árvore maldita — foi tudo o que pôde responder no meio de um gemido antes de engasgar com as duas colheres de xarope que a enfermeira lhe forçou garganta abaixo.

Ao se aproximar de Sophie Snape, ela deu um gemido. Misturou mais alguns frascos ao xarope azul, até que ele adquirisse uma tonalidade lilás; pegou um funil e, ainda resmungando baixinho, despejou todo o novo conteúdo da garrafa em sua boca.

Segundos depois, o quarto se encheu com o grito assustado da garota que voltava à consciência, num pulo.

— Minerva, eu não recomendo...

— Depois puxe a orelha de Albus — ela disse o que parecia uma piada sem a entonação de uma. Seu rosto continuava impassível, insensível. Nenhum dos seis teve coragem de questioná-la quando ela fez um movimento com a mão e os guiou até o escritório de Dumbledore.

Fawkes pendia sonolenta em seu pedestal. Os muitos objetos estranhos da sala de Albus Dumbledore tilintavam e rangiam notavelmente em cima das prateleiras. Aqueles retratos dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts que ainda estavam acordados viajavam de moldura a moldura, fofocando entre cochichos. Tudo era audível em baixo volume. Entre os garotos, era silêncio.

Peter se mexeu ruidosamente na cadeira que a professora McGonagall tinha lhe conjurado.

— O que... aconteceu... lá embaixo..?

Sua pergunta tímida repercutiu pesada no ar.

— Lá embaixo? Como assim?! Vocês desceram?! — Sophie exclamou trêmula e rouca.

— Nós encontramos Remus lá — Lily disse, com urgência na voz — Ele... ele...

— Eu sei.

— Como —?!

— E deixou que aquele monstro ficasse na escola por tanto tempo? — Severus falou entre os dentes — Dumbledore jamais permitirá —

— Não o chame assim — James falou sério por detrás das lentes riscadas.

— Ele sabe. Os professores sabem.

— E aquela – aquela aberração continua em Hogwarts, ele quase nos matou, ele —

— Ele é tão meio-sangue quanto você, quanto nós! — Lily exclamou de repente, segurando as lágrimas de nervoso que pendiam no canto de seus olhos — Não é culpa dele, pare com isso!

James permaneceu estático, boquiaberto com a reação da garota. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria repartir Snape aos pedaços, sentia seu coração derreter-se de alívio. _Talvez eu tenha tido a impressão errada. Talvez... talvez ela não goste dele..._

Não acompanhou Sirius quando este se levantou de supetão, a varinha em punho apontada diretamente para o rosto de seu rival.

— Vai ficar pior que eu — alertou.

— Impossível ser pior do que a escória, Black.

Severus mal teve tempo de fazer qualquer coisa, quanto mais Sirius: Sophie arrancara-lhe a varinha das mãos, numa expressão contida e impassível.

— Vai tentar mata-lo pela segunda vez na mesma noite?

— O quê..?

— Você queria matá-lo, Sirius, admita! Você sabia que era perigoso, sabia que Remus estaria lá, você arquitetou todo esse plano para pegá-lo, não se importou com mais ninguém, se James não tivesse feito nada provavelmente Severus estaria morto a uma hora dessas..!

— E não seria perda nenhuma para a humanidade — ele respondeu sem expressão.

— O sentimento é recíproco — rebateu Snape simplesmente, enquanto observava a irmã sumir por trás dos cabelos. Deixou a varinha segura em seu bolso. Não se atreveria a receber uma expulsão por atacar um aluno na sala do diretor. Não – ele era mais inteligência do que impulsos.

— Quer dizer — uma aflita voz masculina surgiu no meio da discussão, vinda das paredes —, que meu tatara-tatara-neto, o último dos Black, é um assassino..?

Phineas Nigellus parecia impaciente preso às molduras do próprio quadro.

— Eu não vejo nenhuma vítima capaz de afirmar isso, Phineas — a segunda voz, vinda da porta, era mais severa — e por isso eu agradeceria se não espalhasse falsos boatos por aí. No mais, não atrapalhe a nossa conversa.

O retrato do antigo diretor pareceu entender perfeitamente bem as palavras do atual. No segundo seguinte, sumia de vista, deixando apenas a ponta da orelha visível perto da madeira que o cercava.

Albus Dumbledore entrou vagarosamente em sua sala, como se quisesse marcar sua forte presença a cada passo. Os jovens realmente se sentiram intimidados. Para eles, passaram-se anos até que ele finalmente se sentasse em sua cadeira e cruzasse os braços, fitando-os através dos óculos de meia-lua.

— Eu quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu.


	8. De madrugada 'parte II'

— Desde o começo, por favor — Dumbledore acrescentou, ajeitando os óculos em seu nariz visivelmente torto.

— E-eu somente fui até o Salgueiro Lutador, senhor, porque Black —

— Não, não, sr. Severus. Não esse começo. O começo anterior — ele respondeu gentilmente, apesar de não sorrir —. Como vocês ficaram sabendo do pequeno problema do jovem Lupin?

— Nós descobrimos — respondeu James com a voz baixa.

— Pois não achei que ele fosse mesmo contar. Há quanto tempo?

— No primeiro ano.

— Ele _me _contou.

O diretor ergueu as sobrancelhas para Sophie Snape.

— Quando?

— Ano passado, professor.

— Mais alguém sabe de segredos jogados aos quatro ventos?

Dumbledore tinha a voz impaciente e as feições contorcidas de preocupação. Os seis garotos prenderam a respiração e não se pronunciaram, como se temessem um ataque de nervos inesperado e consideravelmente improvável. Talvez Albus tivesse percebido o receio, porque finalmente abaixou as sobrancelhas e deixou de franzir a testa.

— Vocês ficaram sabendo hoje à noite, creio eu?

— Eu estava com Sophie nos jardins quando... — começou Lily, olhando fixamente para seus joelhos —...quando vimos Severus perto do Salgueiro, professor.

— E o que o fez ir até lá, Severus?

— Black me ameaçou a ir até lá, senhor.

— Isso é _mentira! _— exclamou Sirius num tom de injustiça.

— Você me chamou de covarde — Severus vociferou — e me disse para descer até lá para provar o contrário. Não se esqueça de que você muito _gentilmente _segurava uma varinha apontada em minha direção, Black. Ou você nega..?

Sirius se manteve calado, apenas estreitando os olhos na direção do bruxo.

— Isso não me parece muito como um convite, sr. Black. Qual o motivo da proposta?

Os três marotos restantes se entreolharam preocupados, como se quisessem fazer uma promessa muda de silêncio. Pettigrew, no entanto, não deixou de sentir um arrepio ao encontrar o olhar severo do diretor. Não pode se conter:

— James... James estava triste porque Evans n-não quis ir ao baile com e-ele, senhor... Sirius s-só quis anima-lo, só i-isso...

— O QUÊ?!

— Por favor, srta. Snape, sua saúde não está nas melhores condições...

E, realmente, no momento em que Dumbledore pediu que sentasse, ela já estava sentido tonturas e enjôos.

— Então vocês desceram para a Floresta para esperá-lo. Correto?

Os três assentiram, cabisbaixos.

— As senhoritas Snape e Evans, então, apareceram, sem que vocês previssem — novo movimento afirmativo —. Estou certo de que a árvore não tenha ficado parada por muito tempo.

— Não, senhor. Ela me atingiu.

— A mim também, professor — Sirius fez questão de acrescentar rapidamente seu comentário após o de Sophie, para que não ficassem dúvidas de seu estado. Não era, de todo, uma mentira.

— Quem desceu?

— Eu — falaram Lily, Severus e James, quase em uníssono.

— Vocês o viram?

— De perto demais... — Snape quase num murmuro, enquanto Lily Evans concordava lentamente com a cabeça.

— Não reclame. Eu salvei sua vida — Potter falou entre os dentes.

— Sim, Potter, você _salvou_ minha vida porque ela obviamente esteve em risco. Aquele monstro — Severus agora se dirigia a Dumbledore —, professor, não deveria estar na escola —

— Eu acho que sou suficientemente capacitado para decidir quem deve freqüentar Hogwarts, sr. Snape, obrigado — respondeu ele rispidamente, no que James Potter fez um sinal de vitória com o braço — Apesar — ele continuou, com o olhar baixo — de que talvez eu não o devesse ter dado essa esperança...

— _O quê?!_ Você não está sendo justo! Remus não tem culpa de ser – de ter aquele problema dele, isso não faz dele menos! — James exclamou, incrédulo, acrescentando logo em seguida: — senhor!

— Eu o aceitei em Hogwarts com o acordo de que suas condições seriam mantidas em segredo —

— E ele não tem o direito de se abrir para amigos?! — ele o interrompeu bruscamente — senhor?

Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Podia sentir a raiva subindo-lhe até a cabeça enquanto via o sorriso de Severus Snape cada vez mais se alargando. Será que, depois de tudo o que acontecera, Dumbledore iria punir Moony por ter contado que era um lobisomem a seus amigos..?

Não, aquilo não era justo. Voltou a olhar Sirius, e eles se entenderam apenas naquele gesto: os dois assumiriam as conseqüências. Se alguém deveria ser expulso, deveriam ser eles.

— Com toda a certeza ele tem, sr. Potter — respondeu o diretor, ainda sem sorrir, a última coisa que o garoto esperava ouvir —. Talvez o erro tenha sido meu. Eu não deveria ter lhe dado essa esperança.

— Esperança..?

— De que aqui em Hogwarts ele encontraria amigos leais o bastante para manter um segredo em sigilo.

Sirius enrubesceu.

— Nós somos leais —!

— O grande problema — continuou Dumbledore, como se não houvesse sido interrompido — não é o segredo em si, mas o que fizeram com ele. Vocês usaram seu próprio amigo para uma brincadeira de mau gosto, vocês arriscaram vidas às custas dele. Eu não só estou bravo — ele comprimiu os dedos dentro do punho —, como também desapontado. Não imaginava que meus alunos fossem capazes de tamanho pensamento. Mas, novamente...

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse afastar alguma lembrança ruim.

— Nós – nós não imaginávamos que elas iam aparecer —

— Mas sem dúvidas você sabia os riscos que Severus Snape estava correndo. Você o chamou, sr. Black. A idealização de algo é tão ruim quanto sua realização.

— Pelo menos eu estive lá pra salvá-lo — James apontou Snape com o nariz.

— Não foi você — interpôs Lily —. Aquele cachorro enorme o salvou.

— Cachorro..?

— Sim, professor, ele era preto e —

— Eu salvei a pele dele sim. Eu o puxei quando Remus estava quase... ahn, quase o alcançando.

— Não posso deixar de dizer que você simplesmente assumiu a responsabilidade por seu erro, sr. Potter — disse Dumbledore, ainda sério — Mas me diga, srta. Evans, de onde veio esse cachorro..?

— Eu realmente não sei... ele apareceu do nada...

— Existem muitas criaturas desconhecidas na Floresta Proibida, não é? — observou Sophie quase que casualmente. Ela não se atreveu a olhar para nenhum dos Marotos.

— Realmente...

Albus pareceu pensativo por um bom tempo. Depois disso, ele não disse mais uma palavra sequer – com um giro da varinha, conjurou um rolo de pergaminho e uma pena; com outro, ele encharcou o papel com o que tinha a aparência de uma tinta muito escura e que, segundos depois, desapareceu.

— Eu não expulsar nenhum de vocês, apesar disso ser a melhor solução para alguns. Vocês arriscaram vidas inocentes essa noite de um modo leviano. Vocês vão atingir maioridade bruxa ano que vem, e a essa altura já deveriam agir com consciência de suas atitudes.

Teria sido melhor de ele tivesse gritado. O tom de impaciência e desapontamento de sua voz os atingiu como um violento _Cruciatus_, e eles quase se esqueceram de que não seriam expulsos. Não suspiraram de alívio, mas sim de culpa.

— Também não vou descontar pontos de nenhuma casa. Todos deveriam ser punidos assim por terem entrado na área da Floresta Proibida sem autorização. Porém, acredito que isso vá chamar a atenção dos alunos mais competidores, e eu quero que essa situação passe pela escola despercebida.

— Mas, professor —

— De certo o senhor não quer perder os pontos da Sonserina, sr. Snape?

— Não, senhor, mas a escola não deveria estar ciente —?

— Eu dei a oportunidade a Remus Lupin para que ele estudasse aqui, e ele não deixará de completar seus estudos por causa do erro de outros. E você muito deve bem deve entender qual seria o caos se os alunos e seus pais descobrissem que há um lobisomem dentro das salas de aula. Preocupação sem sentido e uma confusão desnecessária, não acham?

Severus quase abriu a boca para contra-argumentar, mas voltou atrás. Não se atreveria a se opor ao diretor – desde que ele de mantivesse longe, bem longe, do Salgueiro Lutador.

— Eu vou pô-los em detenção. Vou conversar com os responsáveis por suas respectivas casas – professora McGonagall e professor Slughorn, no caso – e eles deverão lhes aplicar os castigos que melhores lhes convierem. Eu me arriscaria a dizer que os senhores, Potter, Black e Pettigrew, não deverão sair do castigo até o fim deste ano letivo.

Os três sentiram um aperto no estômago, ainda que libertos de um grande peso nas costas. Estavam acostumados a entrar em detenção, na verdade, e aquele castigo, por mais longo que fosse, ainda não era pior do que uma expulsão...

— E para evitar que essa situação torne a se repetir — falou o diretor, acentuando essas palavras com firmeza —, eu quero que vocês todos assinem seus nomes aqui — ele estendeu o pergaminho amarelado juntamente com a pena — no compromisso de não contarem a mais ninguém sobre as condições de Remus Lupin, ou sobre o que aconteceu esta noite. A propósito — ainda acrescentou, enquanto Lily Evans completava com sua assinatura —, o pergaminho contém uma praga muito forte, que eu não aconselharia que fosse testada de forma imprudente.

Depois que todos rabiscaram seus nomes, já sentindo as dores lentamente voltando ao corpo, Dumbledore enrolou o pergaminho e fê-lo sumir com um terceiro toque da varinha.

— Phineas, ouviu tudo? — todos inclinaram suas cabeças para encontrar a pintura do ex-diretor de Hogwarts retornando à posição inicial de seu retrato — Não houve nenhum assassinato. Seu tatara-tatara-neto é inocente, e lhe seria uma grande gentileza sua e se não compartilhasse com ninguém da casa dos Black o que aconteceu aqui.

Phineas Nigellus fechou os olhos, obviamente fingindo estar dormindo, porque ainda resmungava coisas que soavam como "na minha época" ou "absurdo" por baixo da respiração.

— Agora eu suponho que o efeito dos tônicos esteja passando... podem voltar à Ala Hospitalar e, por favor, tranqüilizem Madame Pomfrey, antes que ela suba aqui e me arraste pela barba.

Os seis jovens imediatamente se levantaram de suas cadeiras, desejosos por deixarem o escritório. Peter Pettigrew seguiu primeiro, as mãos tremendo tanto que quase não fora capaz de girar a maçaneta.

Sirius Black, no entanto, fez questão de ser deixado para trás.

— Professor... eu sinto muito. Eu prometo, eu juro, que não vou mais desapontá-lo.

Sua voz era cansada e sincera. Nunca se sentira pior na sua vida, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Nunca sentira tanto ódio de si mesmo...

— Eu sei.

E, num gesto que pareia ser impossível, Dumbledore desabrochou um discreto, porém verdadeiro, sorriso.


	9. O dia seguinte

Papoula Pomfrey obrigou todos a ficarem, empurrando-os um em cada cama. Esta havia sido, de certo, a decisão correta, pois no mesmo instante em que se viram embrulhados pelos lençóis brancos da enfermaria, adormeceram. Nem ao menos ouviram quando, logo após o nascer do sol, Remus Lupin era trazido também para receber os devidos cuidados médicos.

Quando Sirius Black acordou, já tinha passado do meio-dia; apenas Moony ainda estava deitado. James e Peter estavam sentados em cadeiras ao redor de sua cama, cobrindo-a de sapinhos de chocolate e bolos de caldeirão. O clima deveria ser de festa, como sempre, mas ainda assim nenhum deles estava rindo.

— Bom dia... — Black espreguiçou-se.

— Bom dia, Padfoot. Quer um sapinho? — James empurrou o seu, cuja outra metade já estava sendo propriamente mastigada.

— É melhor aceitar, eles ajudam na recuperação — acrescentou Remus, e Sirius pegou uma embalagem fechada —. Você não deve estar se sentindo bem depois da noite passada...

Lupin tinha a voz séria, com um pingo de ressentimento, quase dor. Dumbledore certamente já lhe tinha mantido informado sobre os últimos acontecimentos – e apesar de ter sido assegurado que tudo ainda ficaria em total sigilo, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir traído. Ele, afinal, avisara, previra o desastre, e nem sequer fora ouvido.

Depois disso, o principal prejudicado havia sido ele mesmo, injustamente...

Sirius pôde figurar todo esse cenário ao sentir as notas graves e pesadas do amigo. Tentou desculpar-se:

— Dumbledore está certo. Foi imprudente, irresponsável e egoísta. Eu não devia ter te arriscado, Moony... eu devia ter te ouvido...

— É, eu te avisei. Eu falei que você ia perder uma namorada e um amigo. Mas agora, acho que pra você tanto faz, não é? No fim, não foi você quem foi humilhado e culpado de algo que não fez, não é você que está todo ferido e apático, não é você que levou um _sectusempra_ no meio —

— Só olhe pra mim e diga que estou bem — o outro respondeu bravo, mostrando os grandes hematomas que o cobriam na altura da barriga e os profundos arranhões em seus braços —. Eu lhe disse que ia te tirar do que desse errado, e isso foi tudo o que eu podia fazer, cara. A situação fugiu do nosso controle, foi desesperador —

— Desesperador é saber que aquelas pessoas em que eu confiei são capazes de jogar seus segredos pro alto só pelo prazer de uma brincadeira estúpida...

— Estúpida! É, estúpida! — James interveio, se levantando — E nós somos uns idiotas arrogantes, achando que tudo ia ser conforme a gente quisesse.

— É, você tá certo, a gente não faz valer nossa amizade — Sirius continuou — Eu... eu acho melhor ir embora... melhor...

Já sentando em sua cama, ele não teve dificuldades para se levantar. Quando estava quase alcançando a porta de saída, Remus gritou:

— Pare de ser um idiota!

— Acho que não posso evitar, não é..?

— Pode pelo menos voltar ao seu nível normal de idiotice e sentar aqui pra conversar, o que acha?

— Não, Remus, eu estraguei tudo, eu —

— _Remus?_ Eu conheço esse cara? Achei que meus amigos me chamassem de Moony.

— _Se_ eu ainda fosse seu amigo...

— Eu estou meio desapontado e triste, mas e daí? Vocês são humanos, vocês erram. Não posso achar que são perfeitos, porque eu não sou e vocês me aceitam, apesar...

— Apesar do seu pequeno problema peludo? — riu James.

— É, apesar do meu coelho mal-comportado — Remus completou a piada e os quatro riram juntos. Sirius voltou atrás.

— Me desculpe, Moony. Vou tomar mais cuidado.

— É. Vamos pegar mais leve com as brincadeiras.

— As desculpas estão aceitas, mas... tem certeza de que vai pegar leve com Snape, James?

Aquela pergunta de Lupin tinha uma resposta duvidosa e automática, que levou os quatro amigos a rirem novamente. Amizade inabalável.

Antes que qualquer um dos garotos pudesse falar alguma coisa sobre isso, ouviram alguém bater a porta às suas costas.

— Vocês têm sorte dele ainda estar vivo, vocês sabem — disse Sophie Snape com a expressão desgostosa — Eu não seria amiga de um _assassino_ se fosse você, Remus...

Os meninos se entreolharam, três deles abaixaram as cabeças. Restou somente a Sirius para encarar a garota.

— Sophie, eu odeio o seu irmão, é verdade, mas matá-lo nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Você sabe.

— Eu não sei de mais nada. Eu não te conheço mais, Sirius Black.

— Foi um erro —

— Pára. Eu não quero saber. Nesse mesmo instante eu estou de odiando, Black, te odiando com todas as minhas forças. Me deixa em paz até que o ódio passe, pra eu descobrir se vou ser capaz de te perdoar ou não... Agora — ela suspirou —, eu tenho só cinco minutos pra poder conversar com Remus antes que Madame Pomfrey expulse todas as almas da vivas daqui. Por favor.

Despedindo-se de maneira calada do amigo, James, Peter e Sirius deixaram a sala, este último ainda incapaz de trocar qualquer outra palavra com a bruxa.

— Como você está se sentindo? — Sophie se aproximou da cama de Remus, puxando uma das cadeiras para sentar-se.

— Seu irmão não foi muito gentil comigo — ele sorriu —, mas ainda estou vivo, obrigado.

— Sinto muito, Remus... eu... eu tentei impedir...

Lupin viu as pequenas formações de lágrimas peroladas nascendo nos cantos dos olhos da menina, comovido. Ele soube que ela fora arremessada pela árvore, e fez da sua doença a causa de tanto sofrimento. Não pôde deixar de se sentir culpado por ela ter se machucado tanto...

... pior que isso, ainda: não podia deixar de se sentir culpado ao comemorar, intimamente, o fim do namoro de Sophie e Sirius. Agora ele poderia, enfim, nutrir em paz seus sentimentos, sem medo de machucar o amigo. Poderia ainda, quem sabe, realizá-los...

— Você fez o que pôde, tenho certeza.

Ele olhou para os lados, desesperado. Não havia ninguém em volta.

_Fale_, pensou para si mesmo_, fale que ama. Agora._

— Eu nunca pensei que Sirius fosse capaz de fazer o que fez...

_Não._

Eles ainda estavam tristes um com o outro. Ela estava lá apenas fazendo uma visita para seu amigo doente, o pobre coitado, nada mais...

— Remus, certeza que você está bem?

Ele próprio agora tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

Não, jamais falaria. Ela não gostava realmente dele, ele certamente não a merecia...

— Tê sim. Só um pouco triste... com tudo o que aconteceu.

Ela o abraçou forte, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi retribuir.

— Estou feliz que esteja bem.

Então, Madame Pomfrey expulsou-a do quarto, deixando somente um Remus miserável, mergulhado no branco embriagante.

Eram nove horas da noite.

Lily Evans esfregava as mãos ansiosamente enquanto refletia na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Estava sentada em uma das poltronas em frente à lareira, próxima do lugar onde estava James Potter. Com o canto dos olhos, espiava-o discretamente. Quieto e sozinho, do jeito que estava, ele não parecia ser mais tão idiota...

Fechou os olhos e encheu os pulmões. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior giravam ainda rápidos em sua mente, num filme repetitivo e infinito; ainda sentia o coração disparar de pavor ao relembrar a figura lupina de Remus rugindo e agonizando de dor. A maldição de Severus quase fora fatal. Será que ele teria sido capaz de matá-lo..?

Lily não se sentia segura o suficiente para negar. Os olhos de Snape não tinham transmitido, em nenhum momento, arrependimento... como faziam os de James agora, afogados numa depressão inconsolável.

E o amor? Onde estava seu amor incondicional agora..?

— Hey, James.

Talvez ela nunca o tivesse amado. Talvez tudo o que ela quisesse fosse mesmo alguém diferente de James Potter...

Ela saiu de sua poltrona e foi se sentar no sofá ao lado do garoto.

— Hey, Evans — devolveu ele, desanimado.

— Foi muito... ahn, muito corajoso da sua parte ter descido lá.

— Eu disse que era perigoso, não disse?

— É. Eu devia ter acreditado. Desculpe. Mas...

Aquele James Potter era mesmo diferente do anterior. Mais maduro, mais humano.

— Eu estava pensando naquela sua proposta...

— Qual? Aquela indecorosa?

Eles compartilharam uma curta risada.

— É, aquela. Saiba que... eu aceito.

Por um momento, ele pareceu parar de respirar. Estava incrédulo.

— _O quê?_

— Eu aceito ir ao baile com você, James Potter.

— Mas — ele tinha as duas sobrancelhas erguidas —, já acabou!

— Então... fica valendo pro próximo.

Quando ela corou suas bochechas, ele abriu seu maior e mais bonito sorriso.

— Não pode valer prum passeio em Hogsmead?

— Será possível que você já —?

— E se nunca mais tivermos outro baile? Seria muito desonesto da sua parte, Lily, me dar uma esperança tão grande.

Ela suspirou. Bom, talvez esse novo Potter não fosse tão diferente assim...

— OK.

— OK?

Talvez ela devesse aprender a gostar daquele Potter.

— É. Vale pra próxima ida a Hogsmead.

E assim foi.

Depois daquela conversa, a seguinte visita ao vilarejo somente ocorreu no sétimo ano dos garotos. Lily cumpriu sua promessa. Foram juntos.

Nunca mais foram a outro passeio ou baile, ou qualquer outro lugar, sem a companhia um do outro.


End file.
